The present invention relates in general to tools for the installation of carpets, and more particularly, to a carpet trimmer.
Heretofore, Roberts Consolidated Industries of Industry City, California, produced a carpet trimmer identifiable as Model 10 616, which appears to be described in the patent to Hill et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,772,474, for Carpet Trimmer. The carpet trimmer comprises a base plate with upstanding, threaded posts. A blade holder overlies the base plate and is formed with elongated openings. Between the base plate and the blade holder is a complementary plate also formed with elongated openings. The openings of the base holder and the openings of the complementary plate complement one another so that slots are formed directed at right angles to the working edge of the base plate to receive the posts on the base plate. Nuts on the posts lock the blade holder and the complementary plate in an adjusted position relative to the base plate. The blade holder includes a depending wall guide spaced from the working edge of the base plate to define a working edge for a carpet edge to be trimmed by blades on the blade holder. When the nuts are loosened, the blade holder and the complementary plate can be moved relative to the base plate within the limits of the walls of the aforementioned slots for adjusting the distance between the working edge of the base plate and the wall guide of the blade holder to accommodate the various thicknesses of carpets.
The patent to Brenner U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,267, for Carpet Trimming Tool discloses a carpet trimmer in which the carpet entry space between the working edge of a base plate and the wall guide of a blade holder is adjusted by transversely spaced, aligned notches on the lateral edges of the blade holder and cooperating projections or detents on the base plate. In the patent to O'Brien U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,314, for Carpet Trimming Tool, there is disclosed a carpet trimmer for height adjustment in which slotted openings are in a vertical wall of a base plate. Projections are provided on a clamping member for the blades, which register with the slotted openings in the base. The location of the projections in the slotted openings are selected to adjust the height of the blades relative to the base plate.
Other U.S. Pats. of interest are the following:
Sanders, No. 3,535,786 PA1 Kochanowski, No. 3,581,397 PA1 Prater, No. 3,395,453
Heretofore, the adjustment of the carpet entry space between the working edge of the base plate and the wall guide of the blade holder was rather inconvenient and cumbersome. The extend of the adjustment movement required was not readily observable and was rather obscured.